


Feed You (My Love)

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on vacation and Changmin just wants to fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed You (My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless pwp inspired by Ti Amo. Set at Lake Como.

Changmin’s been gagging for it all day.

They went to the Cathedral of Como and he asked Yunho if it would be sacrilegious for them to do it in one of the private prayer rooms, for which Yunho had whacked the back of his head. They took a ferry to Bellagio and Changmin surreptitiously put his hand on Yunho’s crotch under cover of the railing, and Yunho had to bite down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from jumping him. They took a tour of Villa Monastero, and Changmin spent most of the time whispering filthy overtures in Yunho’s ear.

And now they’re back in their hotel room and he’s sitting on the edge of their bed, legs spread so that his shorts ride up and mouth working over a popsicle he got from fuck knows where. 

Yunho doesn’t think it’s possible for his pants to get any tighter.

“Knock it off,” he hisses. Changmin raises an eyebrow at him.

“What, even when we’re alone?” 

As if on cue their manager bustles into the room. He’s intent on going over their schedule for the next few days but neither of them is listening, because Changmin’s too busy blowing his popsicle and eye fucking Yunho from across the room and Yunho’s trying not to burst into flames.

Manager shuts up after a few minutes.

“Should I just go?” he asks flatly.

Changmin doesn’t even bother replying, just wraps his tongue around his ice cream and gives Yunho a smoldering look. Yunho flushes.

“Y-yeah. Please,” he says. 

Manager hyung rolls his eyes. “Just don’t wreck anything,” he says as he exits the room, and Yunho recalls the €2000 lamp they broke in their Milan hotel room because Changmin wanted wall sex.

He really can’t make any promises.

The moment the door locks behind their manager Yunho advances on the bed with a growl. Changmin makes an undignified sound and tries to scramble away but Yunho grabs him and yanks him close, Changmin’s back against his chest.

“You goddamn tease,” he bites down on the curve of his ear and Changmin yelps.

“We’re on vacation and I want to fuck,” Changmin whines, impressively haughty despite being trapped in Yunho’s arms and practically squirming with lust.

“You are unbelievable,” Yunho says. “I didn’t hear a word our tour guide said because I was too busy trying not to come in my pants.” 

He pushes Changmin onto the bed, causing the popsicle to fly out of his hand and onto the floor.

“My ice cream!” Changmin protests.

“ _Fuck_ your ice cream,” Yunho straddles him and pins both his arms over his head. 

Changmin grins and bucks up. “I knew I was getting to you. Did you like my ideas? Want me to call you daddy while we do it?”

Yunho’s faux anger breaks. He laughs and rolls them so Changmin is on top. “That’s so wrong.”

“You don’t want to roleplay?” Changmin grinds on top of him, his breath hot in Yunho’s ear. “I’ll be your whore and you can be my sweet sugar daddy. I’ll be _so_ good for you,” he purrs, punctuating it with a moan. 

Lust blinds Yunho. He curls a hand in Changmin’s hair and pulls him around for a kiss, shoves his mouth open with his tongue and eats at him. His other hand lands on Changmin’s ass, squeezing and pinching the cheek until Changmin makes a muffled squeak. He pulls back just long enough to murmur a breathless “Oh daddy, yes,” before they’re kissing again, wet and deep.

Yunho isn’t laughing anymore. He yanks Changmin’s head back and admires the graceful sweep of his throat.

“Strip for me boy,” he purrs.

Changmin scrambles back, almost wriggling with excitement, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Sunlight dapples the bed, lights him golden as he raises a hand to his shirt and pops the top button. His eyes shutter, lips parting on a soft exhale, the shift into his performer mode almost physical.

Yunho sits back in a lazy sprawl and watches him, watches as Changmin sends him a smirk and slowly unbuttons his shirt all the way. The sides fall open and he lets it slide down his arms, reveling in the delicious reveal of his chest and shoulders. He turns his head and sunlight slants across his cheekbones, throws his profile in stark relief, and Yunho catches his breath.

He’s stunning. The shirt falls away and leaves him naked from the waist up, and Changmin feathers a hand down his torso. He touches his neck and traces the line of his collarbones, then goes lower and brushes a thumb across his nipple. A moan catches in the back of his throat. He looks back at Yunho, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, and puts both hands on his chest and rubs and pinches until both nipples are tight and beaded. 

It’s incredibly sensual, and Yunho is so fucking hard he thinks he might come without even being touched. He puts a hand on his crotch and presses down in an attempt to control himself, lower lip caught in his teeth as Changmin grins and slides his shorts and underwear off. 

Gloriously naked and striped in sunlight, he puts one hand in his hair and the other on his cock, stroking himself to full hardness. He throws his head back and moans, and the sound shoots through Yunho like fire. He can’t stay silent anymore.

“Come here,” he says, voice rough with arousal. Changmin crawls over and kisses him, his mouth eager and wet, and Yunho puts his hands everywhere on that soft bare skin. He strokes Changmin’s waist and back, then down to his thighs and forces him to spread them. Changmin makes a soft sound against his mouth and kisses harder, their tongues meeting in wet strokes.

“Undress me,” Yunho pants. 

Changmin immediately pushes him down and rips at his shirt. His mouth latches onto Yunho’s neck and he grinds down, moaning as his cock rubs against Yunho’s clothed crotch. He takes the time to suck a bruise onto Yunho’s neck then moves lower, kissing across his clavicles before getting to the soft mounds of his pecs. Yunho sucks in a breath as Changmin closes his mouth over a nipple and the soft sound of suction fill the room. 

Yunho slides a hand in Changmin’s thick, dark locks and holds on.

“Lower,” he gasps. “Blow me the way you were blowing that ice cream earlier.”

Changmin makes a pleased sound and dives for his shorts. He tugs them down and noses at his underwear, breathing in the musk of Yunho’s arousal.

“You smell so good,” he groans. The fabric is molded around Yunho’s straining erection and Changmin licks at it, making greedy sounds in the back of his throat. Yunho groans.

“Don’t fucking tease,” he manages. Changmin smirks and tugs his underwear off, making a pleased sound as Yunho’s cock springs free.

“Oh daddy you’re so big,” he purrs. He wraps a hand around his dick and kisses the head, a string of precum connecting his lips to it when he pulls away.

“Jesus. . .fuck. . .Changmin _ah_ ,” Yunho groans as Changmin finally puts his mouth on him and sinks down, sucking on his cock like it’s his favorite treat. 

His head falls back with a moan. Arousal pounds through him and Changmin makes slurping, eager sounds, his wide lips pouted around Yunho’s cock as he stuffs it down his throat. The heat of his mouth is incredible; Yunho thrusts up and Changmin makes a muffled sound of protest. Spit slicks his chin and dribbles down Yunho’s cock as he sucks him off, his hands stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth.

“Oh fuck your mouth, God Changminnie,” Yunho babbles, head thrashing on the sheets. Changmin reaches down and fondles his ball, pulling back a little to suck delicately at the head. He looks up at Yunho through the sweep of his hair and moans around his length. 

Yunho can feel his orgasm approaching fast. His fingers clench in Changmin’s hair and drag him off with a groan.

“Not yet. Want to come inside you.”

Changmin is breathing hard, pupils blown and lips slick and swollen. He nods and gets on his back and Yunho crawls on top of him and kisses him, tastes himself on his lips. They’re sideways across the bed now and Changmin’s head hangs almost off the edge. He spreads his legs and arches up into Yunho, hands roaming across his back.

“Please,” he pants. “Come on daddy, fill me up, fuck me until I can’t breathe – ”

Yunho moans. “God you’re filthy,” he bites at Changmin’s lower lip.

Changmin is barely coherent. He ruts against Yunho, paints their kisses with moans. “Yeah, wanna be dirty for you, wanna make you come so hard you see stars,” he pants. Every time Yunho starts to pull away to grab the lube Changmin drags him back down and kisses him again, his fingers tangled in the soft strands of Yunho’s hair.

“I need to – ” Yunho laughs breathlessly. “Lube – ”

Changmin whines but lets him up. He pulls his knees up until he’s spread open for Yunho, hot and inviting, and Yunho fumbles with the bottle of lube.

“Quick quick,” Changmin moans, and Yunho just barely manages to coat his fingers before Changmin’s dragging him forward and guiding them to his entrance. He shoves two inside and Changmin arches, mouth open in a gasp.

“Such a needy whore,” Yunho laughs, biting at his throat. He’s not taking it seriously but Changmin doesn’t care – he’s got the part down and he’s going to play it to the end.

“Yeah I need you so bad, please please _Yunho_ ,” Changmin cuts himself off with a cry as Yunho takes hold of his cock and pushes into him, filling him with one powerful thrust. He starts a hard pace from the beginning, barely giving Changmin time to adjust before slamming into him again. 

Changmin’s cries fill the room, one hand clutched in the duvet, the other leaving red lines down Yunho’s back. He’s got one slender leg over Yunho’s shoulder and the other around his waist as they rock together, hot and perfect in the afternoon sun. 

“You like that?” Yunho pants, fucking into him harder. Changmin’s head lolls, the entire bed shaking from their efforts.

“Yes – yes – harder, fuck me,” he moans, his whines steadily becoming higher pitched as Yunho finds that spot inside him and starts pounding against it. They clutch at each other, kiss and gasp and leave scratches across soft skin. Yunho shakes sweaty bangs out of his eyes; he wants to see Changmin when he goes over, wants to see his fluttering eyelashes and those beautiful lips parted around moans.

“Changminnie,” he gasps. “Baby look at me.” 

Changmin opens his eyes. The look on his face floors Yunho, that mix of need and love. He presses their foreheads together and screws into him, hips working, arousal tightening deep in his gut.

“Hyung,” Changmin whimpers, all the playfulness falling away and leaving him raw and tender. He reaches down and strokes himself, quick and eager, and Yunho kisses him and kisses him as they cry out and go over together into shuddering completion.

Changmin pants under him in the aftershocks. He touches Yunho’s shoulder, then his chest and side. Yunho had buried his face in Changmin’s neck as he came but he raises his head now and fits their mouths together, kissing Changmin softly. He slides out with a groan and Changmin clenches, feeling the slow slide of cum down the back of his thighs.

He lies there and lets Yunho clean them up, too satiated to move, then curls into his arms with a happy murmur.

“Was it good?” Changmin asks, suddenly self-conscious about his shameless play-acting. 

Yunho laughs and cuddles him closer. “Is it ever not?”

Changmin grins and lets Yunho tug the covers over them, ready for a nap before they head out for the night.  
  



End file.
